


Amortentina

by raosborne8991



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Love Potion/Spell, newtina, post FB: CoG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raosborne8991/pseuds/raosborne8991
Summary: (Takes place slightly after Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald; IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE MOVIE, DO NOT READ UNTIL YOU HAVE. PLEASE.) Tina, Jacob and Nagini are staying with Newt for the time being and they help him care for his creatures at home. Tina gets herself duped by some Cornish Pixies, the Niffler and the leftovers of her sister's Love Potion. Shenanigans ensue. Based on a dream I had about them. Had to write it.





	1. Chapter 1

It'd been a few weeks since Newt had returned to England and given the Blood Pact to Dumbledore. His efforts in France had forced the Ministry to lift his travel ban and stop surveying him on a constant basis. He was pretty sure Theseus played a role in that too, but he didn't really mind all that much. What mattered was destroying the Blood Pact, going after Grindelwald, and getting Queenie and Credence back. 

Nagini, Jacob and Tina were all staying with him at this time. Jacob would be returning to America soon to continue business as usual, provided he not tell anyone about his experiences in the magical world, and Nagini had nowhere to go after Credence joined Grindelwald. 

Tina was continuously being brought into the Ministry for questioning. Newt and Theseus both protested and Tina's answers were always the same, but the Ministry was never happy. She was also in state of depression over her sister, which didn't help during the inquiries. In the most recent one, she disarmed her interrogators and put a Silencing Charm on all of them and then stormed out with the Scamander brothers on her heels, Theseus lightly reprimanding her and Newt smiling. 

"I can say with absolute certainty, Newt, that I understand why you don't like your own government," she'd said when they reached the Floo outlets. "No offense, Theseus." 

"Nothing seriously taken, Miss Goldstein," the older Scamander brother replied and the three of them stepped into the green flames. 

 

**∼∼∼∼∼∼∼**

 

"When can I expect you for dinner, Newt?" Theseus asked as he walked Tina and his brother to the door of Newt's house. 

"Soon, I hope," Newt said, his default response by this point.

"And maybe you'd like to join us, Miss Goldstein?" Theseus added, casting a hopeful glance at Tina.

"Depends on whether the Ministry is willing to let me and Mr. Kowalski return to the States," she replied honestly. "But thanks for the invite." She magicked the door unlocked and stepped inside.

"She certainly is interesting," Theseus said. 

"Isn't she?" Newt said, a little sheepishly. He gave his older brother a pat on the arm and followed Tina inside.  

She was in the middle of removing her coat when he came in. She seemed even more down today than any of the other times she'd been called in.

"Tina...?" Newt said, shrugging out of his own coat and hanging it up behind the front door. 

He must have gotten her out of her reverie because she quickly wiped her eyes and hung up her coat next to his. 

"I'm fine," she said. 

"Oh you're back already," Bunty, Newt's assistant said, poking her head up from the basement. "How'd it go?" 

"Same as it's been, Miss Bunty." Tina said. 

"How's the Kelpie?" Newt asked. 

"Being less temperamental now that you're home, but he's not fond of the Muggle you brought with you." Bunty replied. 

"Kelpie doesn't like that many people in general," Newt said and headed downstairs. "Tina, would you mind helping Bunty with the Niffler babies?" 

"Sure," Tina replied, following him down, "I could use a good distraction."

~~~~~~~

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina have a little late night talk

"So can anyone tell me why we met up with this Dumbledore guy outside some old ruins from the Dark Ages?" Jacob asked. He was helping Bunty feed the Mooncalves and petting one.

"Those weren't old ruins," Newt said, handing the Fwooper some dead mice, "that was Hogwarts."

Jacob looked over at Newt, confused. "You went to school in a pile of rubble?"

"Magical schools have enchantments over them and the surrounding areas to avoid detection of non-magical people," Tina explained. "It's to protect the schools. Ilvermorny has them, too."

"Ilvermorny also has a mountaintop and fog to help with that, I hear," Bunty added, detaching a baby niffler from her pocket watch.

Tina smiled and nodded, making Newt smile in response. He'd been worried initially about how Tina and Bunty would get along, given the whole fiasco that had happened between them and Leta. But they seemed to get along swimmingly.

_Leta_...

Newt wiped his nose on the back of his hand. _Dumbledore will destroy the Blood Pact and make sure Leta didn't die in vain_ , he told himself. He told Theseus as much after meeting with Dumbledore after Paris.

There was some loud splashes and grunts coming from the Kelpie's area and Newt went to check on it.

"Is this what No-Majs call the Loch Ness Monster?" Tina said coming over along with him.

"So I've been told. They're- they can be a bit aggressive, but otherwise they're pretty docile," Newt explained.

Almost as if on cue, they both got slapped with a wave of water.

"Someone's cranky," Tina joked, taking out her wand and magicking herself dry.

"Y-yes... Must figure out what's got him in a state..." Newt said. "Wait here a moment."

He leapt into the water fully clothed as Jacob and Nagini came over.

"Did he just jump in the water?" Jacob asked.

"Don't worry, he dries off easily," Bunty remarked.

The water rose and the three standing there saw Newt riding on the back of the Kelpie as it surfaced then plunged into the water several times. When the Kelpie brought Newt back over to his friends and stepped out, he was soaking wet. Nagini picked up a nearby towel and handed it to him out of habit.

Newt took it anyway and started during off his messy hair. "He’s still got some temperment issues. Bunty, could you send an owl to the Loch and see about transporting our Kelpie in a few weeks, please? He should be ready to head home but then."

"Already on it," Bunty said, rushing upstairs to find pen and paper.

As she went, several small winged creatures started zipping about everyone's heads. They were electric blue in color and had a vague humanoid shape. Jacob and Nagini tried swatting them away, but that didn't work. One plucked a few hairs from Newt's head before the lot zipped away, laughing.

"Cornish Pixies," Newt said, drying himself off with magic. "Little buggers, they are. Mischievous. Best be careful around them."

"I'm already careful around a lot in here," Nagini said, getting a chuckle out of everyone.

The laughter was interrupted by Jacob's stomach growling. "Who's hungry?" he asked. "I'll make my grandma's famous perogies, you guys'll love 'em."

 

**∼∼∼∼∼∼∼**

 

Jacob had taken over Newt's kitchen temporarily, which was probably for the best. Newt wasn't a horrible cook, but not exactly a diligent one either. All Newt, Tina and Bunty had to do was conjure the ingredients and Jacob would work his own magic.

"How long have you been cooking, Mr. Kowalski?" Nagini asked.

"Call me Jacob," Jacob replied. "And for as long as I could remember. Ma and Grandma taught me everythin' I know after my pops died."

"I'm so sorry..." Tina began to say.

"Don't worry about it. I was too young to remember all that much."

"So how's the bakery coming along?" Newt asked.

" _Fantastic_ ," Jacob replied, grinning over his shoulder at the Hufflepuff. "I owe you one big time, pal."

"Oh no, please- there's no need really..."

"Newt, don't worry about it, really," Jacob said, putting a bowl of chopped potatoes on the table.

"Wait, how did you know it was Newt?" Tina asked.

Jacob paused. "... Queenie told me when she brought me to London."

The whole kitchen fell silent; Newt's eyes quickly glanced over to Tina across the table. Her expression fell and her eyes looked distressed. He fiddled with his hands, wanting to reach across and take her hand, but he didn't know if that would be ok.

The oven timer dinged and broke the tension for everyone. Jacob busied himself with the food while Bunty, Tina and Newt magicked plates, glasses and silverware over to the table.

 

**∼∼∼∼∼∼∼**

 

Dinner went smoothly after that little bump, and Newt had sent Bunty home early for the night. He was back down in the basement taking care of the last of his creatures. The Cornish Pixies were being particularly bothersome for some reason.

He'd vacated his bedroom for Tina and conjured two spare rooms for Jacob and Nagini, and had conjured a bed in the basement for himself.

Tina came down quietly, watching Newt scribble down some notes, crossing something off and rewriting something else. He was hunched over his work, going at it so meticulously. She was so spellbound by what he was doing, she wasn't watching where she was going and ended up bumping into the Fwooper perch.

It startled Newt, and Pickett scurried into the pocket of his vest.

"Sorry," Tina said, resituating the perch.

"Something wrong?" Newt asked.

"Can't- sleep all that well."

"I could make you a Sleeping Draught if- if it would help."  

“I don’t know if it will, to be honest,” Tina said, sitting down on the steps. It wasn’t until now that Newt noticed a small potion vial in her hand.

“What’s in that…”

“Amortentia, I think,” Tina said, holding up the vial. The liquid inside had a distinct pink color to it that Newt recognized from his time in school. “Queenie was never good at cleaning up after herself- she must have used this on Jacob to get him to come with her…”

“Tina, you- you can’t blame yourself for what happened in Paris,” Newt said, getting a little choked up himself. He might have moved on from Leta long ago, but it still hurt to watch her... He knew Theseus had been putting on a face for a while now because of it.

Tina looked off to the side and choked back tears. She took a deep, shaky breath in and looked back at Newt. “I became an Auror in the first place to protect her. She told you in New York that we were orphans early on… she’s all I got.”

Newt got up from the desk and walked over to her. He lowered himself so he was at eye contact with her, reaching for her hand, but deciding against it. “We’ll get her back, Tina. Queenie and Credence- we’ll get them back, I promise.”

Tina managed a hopeful, dewy-eyed smile, Newt responding with his own, nervous smile. Suddenly, Tina felt the vial of Amortentia being yanked out of her hand and watching the Niffler scurry away with it.

“Little bugger, get back here…!” Newt said, getting up and beginning to chase the creature.

“It’s fine,” Tina said, prompting Newt to pause and look over at her as she stood up on the step. “Not like I have any use for it. Queenie probably made extra hoping I’d use it on you or something.”

Newt grinned nervously at the thought. “So, um… about that Sleeping Draught?”

Tina paused for a moment, thinking the offer over. She nodded after a moment. “Couldn’t hurt.”

~~~~~~~ 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those of you who left comments and gave kudos on this in the last chapter. I honestly wasn't expecting it because the fic is new, but you guys are super sweet and I really appreciate it. Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoyed the update.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something gets in Tina's coffee...

“It’s been a while since I’ve had to make one of these,” Newt said, “so- so I apologize if it seems a bit off.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Tina said. “Better you making it than me.” 

“Not fond of potion making?” 

Tina shook her head. “The professor we had when I was in school was odd and- not very concise.” 

Newt smiled awkwardly and turned back to the cauldron and tossing some Valerian sprigs to the brew. 

“Newt,” Tina said, “are you ok?” 

He paused for a moment, looking up at her. “Am- am  _ I _ ok?” 

Tina nodded. “You never exactly signed up for all this, and I don't think anyone's asked you that yet, so…  _ Are _ you ok?” 

Newt blushed, grateful for the dim lighting of the kitchen, but he nodded. “I'm alright, Tina.”

Tina grinned and accepted the little glass of completed Sleeping Draught when Newt handed it to her. “What about you?” 

“Sorry?”

“Aren't you taking some, too?” 

“Not really, no, I've got a few more things to document…”

“Newt, take some. You look like you could use it.” 

_ Nothing gets past her _ , Newt thought, conjuring another small glass and pouring himself a small swig. She wasn't exactly wrong either; he'd been having problems getting to sleep ever since they returned from France. 

Tina held up her glass and Newt clinked it against his own in a little mock toast. They downed their Draughts and set the glasses in the sink, Newt magicking the rest of the potion into a clean vial. 

“Thank you,” Tina said. 

Newt smiled awkwardly again and nodded. “Get some good rest,” 

“You, too.” Tina replied and headed upstairs. 

 

**∼∼∼∼∼∼∼**

 

Newt woke up to Pickett poking his long twiggy finger-like appendages in his ear, startling him awake. 

“Little bugger, what was  _ that _ for?” Newt said, bringing the bowtruckle up to eye level. Pickett pointed towards the stairs and saw Jacob scrambling down them and over to Newt's bed. It was now that he started hearing all sorts of commotion and movement from upstairs.

“Newt, somethin's up with Tina…” the Muggle wheezed. 

“What happened… Is she alright?” Newt said, now fully awake and scrambling out of bed. 

Jacob blocked his way to the stairs. “Probably best if you don' go up there, man. Just tell me and the snake lady what to do and we'll take care of it.” 

“But what could possibly…” 

Newt was cut off by Tina running down the stairs and stopping at the landing. Her face turned pink and she smiled bashfully when she saw him. She ran down the rest of the stairs and launched herself into Newt's arms, almost knocking him backwards onto the bed. 

“Somethin’ got in her coffee this mornin’,” Jacob explained as Tina clung to the Magizoologist like a koala. “Think them Cornish Pixies you mentioned yesterday had somethin’ to do with it.” 

“Not just the pixies, I have no doubt,” Newt said through gritted teeth as he shot a look over at the Niffler nursing its babies. 

“Oh, don't be mad at the Niffler,” Tina said, her voice abnormally affectionate, “look how cute it is, with all the little babies.” 

Newt's eyes widened in alarm, interpreting that statement in a whole different way than what she probably intended, and managed to unhook Tina's arms from around him. 

“Ok, Tina we'll get this sorted out in a jiffy- nothing to worry about…” 

“What do I have to worry about? I have you,” she replied, cupping his face and causing Newt to go bright red. She turned to Jacob and smiled. “Isn't he the cutest?” 

Jacob looked from Tina to Newt and decided to play along for now. “He's adorable, but Tina, you should probably listen…” 

Tina gasped and turned back to Newt, forcing eye contact. She looked deeply concerned. “You haven't eaten anything yet, have you, Newt?” 

“No, I just woke up…” 

“I’ll make you something!” she said, smiling. She stood on tiptoe for a moment and kissed him on the forehead before dashing back past Jacob and back up the stairs, almost colliding with Nagini on the way. 

Newt just stood there, eyes wide and blushing uncontrollably. “ _ Merlin’s beard… _ ” he mumbled, voice cracking a little before his legs gave out and he plopped back onto his bed. 

~~~~~~~ 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys... are so sweet and nice...
> 
> Thank you so much to those of you who commented on the last chapter; I really do appreciate, you have no idea. 
> 
> I'm sorry this is a short chapter, classes started back up for me, so updating might take a bit longer, and i hope you can all understand. 
> 
> I always figured Tina would be extra energetic under a Love Potion; she's kinda already a busy bee, so the potion essentially gives her an energy boost and makes her more affectionate towards Newt. (Trust me, it leads to some shit later on) 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and thanks again for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans ensue now that Tina's under the Love Potion. A visitor also stops by.

Newt was scanning his old Potions textbook- the same one he’d used to make the Sleeping Draught just last night- looking for an antidote to the Love Potion… and trying to dodge Tina’s attempts at hugging. “Tina I- I don’t think this is Amortentia… it’s a really complicated potion and has a completely different color once- once it’s properly brewed…” 

“Amor-whatnow?” Tina said, crawling up onto the kitchen table trying to get a hold of him. 

Newt jerkily scooted away from the table and over to a corner window, still trying to read, his back to her. It doesn’t stop Tina, and she clings to his arm, trying to get his attention. 

“Yeah, I’m with Tina on this one, Amor-whatnow?” Jacob asked. 

“A-Amortentia. It’s the most powerful Love Potion in the magical world. It’s described as having a mother-of-pearl sheen and it smells different for everyone depending on- what attracts them,” Newt explained. 

“Is that what Queenie used on me?” 

“No, couldn’t possibly have been. It’s a very complex potion, and the color of liquid in the vial Tina showed me last night was unmistakably pink. So it’s a normal Love Potion, and I can make an antidote, but…” 

“But what?” Nagini asked. 

“I- I don’t have some of the ingredients. I could zip over to Diagon Alley and purchase some…” 

“You’d have to take Tina with you, Newt. The way she’s clingin’ to ya, she ain’t letting you outta her sight anytime soon.” Jacob said. 

Newt glanced down at Tina, who hooked herself to Newt's arm, blushed and smiled. Newt nervously looked away. “Well, I can’t send either of you... for good reasons.” 

“So, what do we do? Sit tight and wait for the stuff to wear off?” 

“Absolutely not!” Newt exclaimed. He wriggled out of Tina’s hold again and tried to think of something to do. 

“ _ Why not? You two make a lovely couple _ .” 

Newt spun around and saw his brother standing at the door to the house. His coat was in his hand and he was looking at Newt with an incredibly smug grin. The kind only an older sibling could do in a situation like this. 

“Nice of you to  _ knock _ ,” Newt said. 

“Hi Theseus,” Tina said, waving. 

“Hello, Miss Goldstein,” the older Scamander brother replied, magicking his coat to hang up behind the door. “What happened here?” 

“Nothing concerning you,” Newt said icily. He reconsidered and forced himself to look his at his brother again. “Actually Theseus, could you- could you maybe do something for me?” 

Theseus quirked a brow. 

“Could you maybe… swing into the apothecary and get some Wiggentree twigs and Gurdyroot Extract?” 

Theseus gave his younger brother a look. “Newton Scamander, is your lady friend under the effects of a Love Potion?” 

“Y-yes, and it’s imperative that-” he shifted out of Tina’s grasp, “that we make the antidote as soon as possible.” 

“I don’t know, she looks awfully happy…” Theseus teased. 

“Please don’t do this Theseus.” Newt interrupted. “Please… can you go to Diagon Alley and find the ingredients for me? I- I can’t go.” 

Theseus gave his brother a grin. “I’ll see if they’ve got any. If…” 

“If?” Tina parroted back. 

“Oh, Merlin’s beard,  _ what _ ?” Newt asked, now thoroughly annoyed. 

“You and Miss Goldstein join me for dinner later this week.” 

“ _ You’ve got to be bloody kidding me! _ ”    
“ _ We’d love to! _ ” 

Newt whipped his head around and looked at her. “Beg your pardon?” he asked. 

“C'mon Newt, it'll be fun. It's just dinner,” Tina said, crawling back over the table only to be stopped by Newt dropping his book and holding her by the shoulders at arm's length. 

“It would only be fun for one of us, I can assure you,” the Magizoologist countered, shooting a look over his shoulder at his older brother. 

Theseus just grinned and magicked his coat back over to him. “I'll take a look in Diagon Alley for you, Newt. In the meantime, have fun.” 

Newt blushed furiously as the Auror Disapparated out of his house. 

“Bye,” Tina said, a moment too late before latching into Newt's torso in a bear-hug. 

“Bloody hell…” Newt murmured. 

 

**∼∼∼∼∼∼∼**

 

Newt had sent a quick owl to Bunty telling her she could take the day off; more than enough people had seen the state Tina was in than he was comfortable with. 

Theseus had returned within the hour with the essentials for the antidote and, after a few more teasing jokes thrown at Newt, left him be to steadfastly brew said antidote and dodge the love-struck American Auror who wouldn't let him out of her sight, not even to use the bathroom. He was immensely lucky that he had Jacob keep Tina's wand out of sight; the last thing he needed was to be pulled toward her magically with the Summoning Charm when handling the Zouwu that was still in his case. 

By lunchtime, however, it was getting increasingly irritable and the potion was only a quarter of the way done; Newt had magicked his cauldron to cook the potion faster, but it could only do so much. Newt's primary field wasn't Potions after all.

He'd moved everything down to the basement in the hopes that he could take care of his creatures and watch Tina while the potion brewed, but keeping an eye on Tina proved more difficult than he'd thought. 

She wanted to do everything with him, no matter how tedious, boring or difficult the task seemed. He kept giving her jobs that were difficult for anyone else but him- which was to say he gave her a lot of tasks while he waited for the potion to finish.  _ Brew faster, _ **_please,_ ** he silently prayed. For the most part, the jobs he had her doing were keeping him off his back sufficiently enough. He knew she was done when she snuck up on him from behind and jumped on his back. He didn't like it, but he couldn’t stop it from happening, either. 

Jacob couldn’t help but stare, a little embarrassed at himself. “Was I like that when Queenie had me under?” he asked when Newt had Tina off doing another task. 

“Um- well you were very cuddly with her,” Newt replied. 

“Ah jeez…” 

“It was actually kind of funny,” Newt said, cracking his first grin since yesterday. It didn’t last. “That was before- I went looking for Tina to see if she’d come with you.” 

“ _ Aw… _ ” 

Newt whipped around and saw Tina standing behind him, blushing. “You wanted to see me?” 

Jacob eased himself out of the way; knowing how athletic Tina was, he didn’t wanna be in the way if she decided to charge on the Magizoologist. 

Newt, on the other hand, was Gryffindor crimson. 

Tina gave him the gentlest hug, a surprising twist, but held onto him firmly. "I'm sorry I wasn't there." 

Newt softened a little in this gentler hug. He spotted Pickett on Tina's back and moved his hand up to catch him, but the bowtruckle hopped onto the table. Newt decided to roll with it, rubbing small circles with his thumb. "It's alright, Tina." 

"Daaaaaw..." Jacob said, pulling the two out of their reverie. Apparently, they'd forgotten he was even there. Newt blushed furiously and Jacob gave him an apologetic look. 

"Um... Tina," Newt said, thinking of something to have her do, "could you help Jacob with the Cornish Pixies? If they get too mischievous, just stun them." 

Tina pecked Newt in the cheek and scurried off, Jacob following her. 

Newt paused for a moment and then shook his head.  _ She's under a Love Potion, Newt. Get your head out of the clouds _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being patient with me. School's back and I'm really lucky I've had the time to write this without feeling overly pressured. 
> 
> Also, thank you for leaving comments. I've said this a couple times already, but you guys really are so freaking sweet and nice. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the update. I don't know when I'll be able to update again, but I'll try and get the next part out as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina does something stupid

The potion was almost done brewing. Almost. New just needed a little more time before he could give it to Tina and then she’d be back to normal soon thereafter. He just needed a little more time…

The Kelpie started throwing a small fit- and had been for about half an hour at this point- but Newt was a bit tied up trying to get the Fwooper to eat; it had been fussy for a little bit because Jacob wanted to pet it, and it didn’t want to be pet.

Tina was starting to come down from the high of the Love Potion on her own, but Newt didn’t want to take any chances and kept the antidote brewing just in case there was a spike in her system. This ended up being a wise decision because Tina became super clingy again after an hour of seeming normal.

Jacob was upstairs making dinner at this point, and Nagini was keeping the Occamies company. The smell of _kotlet schabowy_ \- Polish for breaded pork cutlet- wafted down into the basement, and Newt kept telling himself to remain focused and not let his stomach take over. The Kelpie thrashed some more in its pool, and Newt made a note to take care of it before heading up to eat.

“How’d you find the Kelpie in the first place?” Nagini asked, coming over to Newt.

“Trafficked from the Loch,” Newt said. “Some Norwegian dealer wanted one in his personal zoo…” he cringed at the word, “... so I rescued it and brought it back here. His temper is still being worked on, he doesn’t like a lot of people or other creatures. Getting him to get along with others is my job with him for now.”  

They heard a crash from upstairs followed by Jacob cursing unsavory American swears, and Newt went for the stairs. “Could you keep an eye on the potion for me? If it starts changing color, just holler up,” and with that, he was up the stairs on the main floor of his house.

Tina scurried over to the stairs, watching Newt retreat to the main floor. Her smile dropped and she sat on the steps, waiting for him to come back down. The Kelpie began thrashing again, which piqued Tina’s interest. She walked over to its enclosure and looked into the water, bubbles and foam barely lingering.

“I don’t think you should do anything with this one,” Nagini said. “Mr. Scamander said he’s still got some temperament problems.”

“Nothing a firm hand won’t do,” Tina said. “Besides, Newt’s got all these other creatures to worry about, I’d be helping him and then he’d be happy that I’m helping.”

“Miss Goldstein,” Nagini pressed, grabbing Tina’s arm to try and prevent her from jumping in, “I think Mr. Scamander would be very unhappy if you jumped in all alone.”

“It’ll just be for a quick moment. He’ll never even know I was doing anything.”

Before Nagini could do anything else to stop her, Tina had already kicked off her shoes and left her wand on a nearby table that held several towels. Horrified, she stood there, frozen for a moment, fearing Tina wouldn’t even make it back to the surface for an initial breath before “dealing” with the Kelpie. This fear proved to be misplaced, when the Auror surfaced, hair full of water and smiling up at the Maledictus.

“See? Nothing to worry about.”

Nagini still stood there, watching the water. It’d gone eerily silent. For a moment, it looked like nothing lived in there at all.

Then there was more thrashing, sending water at Nagini and further drenching Tina. To add more fuel to the fire, Tina started giggling at whatever the Kelpie was doing, and even swam out to the middle of the pool to try and find out where in the water it was.

Newt and Jacob heard all the commotion and headed down, and Newt’s eyes widened in alarm when he saw Tina’s wand without Tina being attached to it.

“What happened?” he almost yelled, running down the stairs and over to Nagini.

“She thought she’d be helping by calming down the Kelpie…” Nagini managed to get out. Newt wasn’t usually physically intimidating, but when someone he loved or the creatures he cared for so much stood the risk of getting hurt, Newt could be _very_ intimidating. The way he was walking made him seem older in a way, and more militant.

He spotted Tina in the water and marched over to the edge of the pool, getting down on his belly and holding out his hand. “Tina, get out of the water.”

“You didn’t have to come down Newt, I’m fine.”

“Tina, please, you don’t know what you’re dealing with here.”

“But I’m fine, Newt. Nothing bad’s happening.”

“Tina, he doesn’t know who you are, he thinks you’re going to hurt him…”

Almost as if on cue, the water started moving again, and a green, kelp-like tail would emerge and start slapping at the water violently.

Newt stretched his arm out further. “Tina, please, get out of the water!”

Before Tina could even move to get to Newt, she disappeared into the water, pulled down by the Kelpie. Newt then sprang to his feet, took the bridle off the wall next to where he was and jumped in after her.

Jacob scrambled over, just as horrified as Nagini was.

“Do you think they’ll be ok?” Nagini asked.

Jacob nodded, assuredly, but a little white-faced. “Newt knows what he’s doin’.”

 

**_~~~~~~~_ **

 

Newt looked around, everything slightly warped underwater, until he saw Tina near the bottom, struggling to hold her breath. He swam towards her and pulled out his wand from his pocket, conjuring a Bubble Head Charm for her so she could breathe and then one for himself as well.

The moment she got some air in her lungs, Tina looked at Newt, who still had the bridle in his hands. “Newt, what’s going on?!” she asked, obviously scared.

“The Kelpie thinks you’re an invader and it’s lashing out…”

The Kelpie then whizzed past them, sending both of them swirling around in the water. Newt held onto Tina as tightly as he could so the Kelpie wouldn’t eat her; it hadn’t happened to anyone on record, but Newt didn’t want there to even be a record today if he could help it.

“All right, just hold this…” Newt said, having Tina hold the bridle and standing behind her, hands on hers, “...and now just wait…”

“What’s gonna happen?” Tina asked, still pretty scared about a giant kelp creature threatening to drown her.

“This is how you get it to calm down,” Newt said. “Tame it, I guess you could say.” He didn’t like using the word “tame,” but now wasn’t exactly the time to debate over which words to use when describing beast handling.

Even in the water, he could feel Tina shaking, but he pulled her closer. “It’s going to be okay, Tina. I won’t let him hurt you.”

The Kelpie kept swimming around them, and then finally lunged at them. Tina back up reflexively into Newt, who helped Tina hold out the bridle. The Kelpie took the bait and its snout slipped right into the bridle. The speed of the creature forced the two wizards off their feet, but Newt was able to pull both of them onto the Kelpie’s back in a mounted position with very little difficulty. With his hands still on Tina’s he was able to guide her on how to steer- for lack of a better term- the Kelpie upwards towards the surface of the water.

The Kelpie sprang out of the water, now comfortable knowing Newt was in control and the Bubble Head Charms on both Newt and Tina wore off. There were a few more dives and surfacings, but the Kelpie was much calmer now, and Tina was even having a little fun riding it, making Newt smile.  

Guiding the Kelpie back towards Jacob and Nagini, Tina was helped down first, followed by Newt. Taking the bridle off the Kelpie, he gave the creature a small pat and let it sink back into the water. Nagini had already thrown some towels around Tina, who was still a little shaken by the whole thing.

Newt took the initiative this time and hugged her, resting his head on her shoulder.

“I think I’ll leave the Kelpie to you from now on.” Tina said.

Newt smiled and chuckled a little. “I think that’s a smart decision.”

A timer dinged from upstairs and Jacob took over, grinning. “Ok, dinner’s almost ready, let’s head up because I think we’ve all had enough excitement for the day.”

“Quite.” Newt said, magicking his cauldron of the Love Potion antidote up the stairs, pleased by now to see that it was completely finished brewing. “Tina and I could also do with some dry clothes.”

 

**~~~~~~~**

 

Newt gave Tina the antidote shortly before dinner and had her change into some old clothes that he had kept. Tina soon snapped out of the effect of the Love Potion and apologized repeatedly when Newt gave her a brief summary of what happened, he’d go into more detail if necessary later on. Dinner came and went without any incident and Jacob’s cooking was, again, absolutely delicious. The only thing anyone could talk about was the incident with the Kelpie, and how it looked like Newt and Tina were having fun when they were on the creature’s back. Tina was red-faced throughout the whole meal and Newt was a fair shade of pink himself, but no one made a joke about it, which was nice.

Later on, Newt was back down in the basement, bottling the rest of the Love Potion Antidote- just in case he might need it again. He heard footsteps on the stairs and knew it was Tina, but she was being awfully quiet. Newt had just put a stopper in the bottle when she stopped at his work table.

“Feeling better?” he asked, being a little hopeful.

She nodded. “I really am…”

“It wasn’t your fault, Tina.” He sounded abnormally firm about it. “In fact…” he stepped over to a covered cage and lifted the cover off to reveal all the Cornish Pixies that had started this whole mess. “...they have something they want to say to you.”

Tina was a little shocked to see them all crammed in a cage because that just didn’t seem like Newt to crowd creatures of his into a container, but she did at least understand that this was to teach them a lesson. The pixies looked really sad and looked to Tina to let them out.

“Now none of you bother Tina again, you hear?” Newt said in a stern voice, and the pixies seemed to respond to this, making noises that sounded vaguely like confirmation and agreement, and Newt finally let them out of the cage, whereupon they zipped away and out of sight.

“Little buggers,” Newt said, tucking the cage under his work table. “I’ll be sending them to a friend of mine in Cornwall soon so they’ll be out of our hair in a week or so.”

“ _Our_ hair…?” Tina said, a little surprised at the way Newt said it so casually.

A pink tinge came to the Magizoologist’s face. “Ah, yes well…”

Tina smiled. “No need to explain.” she said. She sighed. “I know you said it wasn’t my fault, but I can’t imagine how uncomfortable I made you. Especially in front of… other people.”

“I’m kind of used to embarrassment, in all honesty,” Newt replied.

Tina tried to grin, but it looked more sad than anything. She took a step towards Newt and held out her arms. “I know you’re not really a hugger and that you’ve already gotten a ton of hugs from me today, but…” she said.

Newt accepted her hug. “Tina, I’m so sorry. I should’ve paid more attention to my creatures…”

“It’s ok, Newt.”

Newt relaxed a little bit and buried his face in the crook of her neck, holding her closer than normal. It was awkward in just about every sense, emotionally, mentally and physically; Tina was too slim even for Newt’s old clothes. She tucked the shirt into the pants regardless, but it was still men’s clothing after all.

“ _Theseus was right, you two_ do _make a lovely couple_.”

Newt jolted, moving Tina slightly in his grasp. He picked his head up to see Dumbledore on the stairs, looking at the two of them and smiling.

“I’m sorry, is knocking now considered rude?!” Newt asked, justifiably irritated.

“Hey, Professor, whatta they doin’?” they heard Jacob ask from just behind the doorjamb.

“Well, my good man, it appears as though you were right. Only hugging.”

Jacob laughed. “Hell yeah, I win ten of those Gallon things.”

“Gall _eons_ , my friend,” Dumbledore corrected, taking the gold coins out of his pocket and handing them to Jacob.

Newt was back to red again. “If you’re going to place bets, go to Knockturn Alley!”

“I was only engaging in friendly competition, Newt,” Dumbledore replied.

Newt had absolutely had it with absurdities today. He reached for his wand to hex his former professor, but Tina had beaten him to it, sending Dumbledore against the wall back through the door with a quick, nonverbal Knockback Jinx. Jacob poked his head in to see what had happened, but wisely decided to back away upon seeing Tina with her wand still pointed in the general direction of the basement doorway.

Dumbledore pulled himself back to his feet and dusted himself off. “You’ll be happy to know that Theseus decided to rearrange plans for dinner. And that he hopes you and Miss Goldstein are doing well.”

“We’re fine,” Tina said. “Thank you for stopping by, Professor.” She spoke in her Auror Tone, as Newt called it, meaning it was her business-and-not-in-the-mood-for-silliness-voice.

Dumbledore picked it up quite easily, nodded and tipped his hat. “Always a pleasure. Good evening you two.”

When they were both sure he was gone, Tina lowered her wand and placed it on Newt’s work table.

“Can I be completely honest about something?” Newt asked. Tina raised an eyebrow, but nodded. “I- I love it when you do that.” he said. His eyes flickered between her and the floor, his face still noticeably red. “And… c-could I… have another hug?”

Tina grinned. “Any particular reason?”

“It- it just feels… it feels- right- to hold you. I- I don’t know why, but it does.”  He looked directly at her when he said it.

Tina smiled and held out her arms again, and Newt was more than happy to fill the space between them. He absentmindedly started rocking back and forth from one foot to the other, swaying a little, almost like he was dancing.

When they let go of each other, Newt tucked a little strand of hair behind Tina’s ear, like he did back at the docks in New York a year ago. To think that was only a year ago… he thought.

“Guess I’ll be heading up to bed then,” Tina said. “Unless you’d like me to make you a Sleeping Draught?” she added, grinning.

Newt smiled and chuckled a little at the joke. “No, no I think I’m good.”

They gazed at each other for a long moment. Newt couldn’t believe his luck when Tina not only knew he meant that her eyes looked like a salamander’s, but that she was ok with them being called that. Because it was a hundred percent true, and they were beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.

“ _Oh, for the lovuh God, just_ kiss _already!_ ” they heard Jacob call from the doorway.

“We just got to hugging, mind your own beeswax,” Tina yelled up at him. She turned back to Newt, hesitated, but then stood on her toes and gave him the quickest, quietest peck on the cheek. “I’ll see you in the morning,” she said, and then headed upstairs. She paused at the doorway, then glanced back at Newt, who hadn’t taken his eyes off her. “Don’t stay up too late, ok?”

Newt smiled in response and watched Tina go.

The house was finally quiet and Newt sat down on the bed he’d conjured for himself. Tina was in his room, and he magicked two guest rooms for Jacob and Nagini. He looked around; there was nothing else that demanded his attention until morning…

He wondered if it would be too early in their relationship to start cuddling.

_I’m sure Tina won’t mind_ , he thought as he headed up the stairs, closing the door after him.

~~~~~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, this is the last chapter of the story. I was gonna try and make this into a couple more chapters, but it didn't feel right for some reason? Idk, but I'm happy with five, and I'm happy you guys are, too. 
> 
> And, I know I've said this several times already, but thank you to those who leave comments and give kudos and all that. It really means a lot to me, and you guys really are super nice and sweet. 
> 
> And, again, thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed the fic.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this was based on a dream I had that I just had to write about. I've seen some really good and dorky (dorky being a compliment, I promise) NewTina fics on here, and I wanted to contribute. I hope this can match the caliber of the others I've seen and I hope you've enjoyed reading it. (Also, I don't know why I had Nagini in this story, I guess I just wanted her to be included and this was the best thing I could think of.)


End file.
